Hybrid and a Vampire
by Naoto Love
Summary: Kiyoshi is Tsukune's childhood friend and potential lover, but one day he just vanished. After that, he went to Yokai academy and had his little adventures. Then, Kiyo came back to Tsukune. Rated T for Language, and violence. Yaoi & OC don't like? Don't read...


Hai Fanfiction readers, Before you read any further I must make a few thing clear... This is a Yaoi Fanfic, AND an OC one too.

If you do not like either of those categories, do not read this, simple as that.

Now, saying that, I will now move onto the A/N

A/N: So, I've been wondering why I haven't done a Yaoi Fanfic yet, so I decided, why not.

Of course, not many people like OC's but, hell, I have been wanting to make a story out of this OC for a while, so I hope you like it :3.

_**Disclumerrrrr: I ERN NURTHIRRNNNNNNN**_ (It in bold so you can see I own nothing)

Oh, I almost forgot, before the character is all in the story and stuff, here, have some background knowledge of the character :3.

xxxxxxxxx

The OC's name is Kiyoshi Tamoku, Once was human, but found himself trapped inside the monster realm.

Attempting to locate a way out, he met a vampire, "Aqua", a very sinister girl, looked younger than she actually was, and somehow she fell in love with Kiyo.

He ended up getting into a fight with multiple monsters, which found out he was a human, of which they despised.

In near death, Aqua injected him with vampire blood, more than enough to revive him... Maybe a bit 'too much'.

He had become a Ghoul (Don't ask why I capitalized it, I just did) almost taken by the ghoul form, Aqua took him to a powerful seal master, and sealed his power.

Aqua left him after that, knowing she was the cause of him almost dying, her selfishness and love is why Kiyo didn't leave the Monster realm sooner.

The seal is very similar as Tsukune's Holy Lock, except it is a necklace, instead of the bracelet.

Though that should've been enough to heal him completely, his blood was still contracted with a powerful poison, only cured by the bite of a werewolf.

It took him months to find one that was will to bite him WITHOUT eating him completely, a teen werewolf named 'Ginei Morioka' helped him out, for a price of course.

He had to fight him, and actually be a good challenge, which surprisingly he was, due to the vampire blood inside.

Though, due to an unexpected turn of events, Kiyo got transformed into the first, one and only, Vampire Werewolf Hybrid, making him capable of being the fastest and most powerful monster there is...

But he still had to be careful of pushing himself, he was still a ghoul, after all...

xxxxxxxxxx

But let us venture into the times before he was an all powerful monster, to his human life.

Kiyo was Tsukune Aono's best friend, they did everything together, practically attached by the hip...

But exactly one and a half months before Tsukune went to Yokai academy, Kiyo up and vaished.

He was always kind of a wimpy, lacked nearly any muscle mass, and was often bullied. His only friend was Tsukune, which often protected him. Lucky Kiyo he was Tsukune's only friend as well, otherwise Tsukune might have left him, is what he often thought.

When Kiyo vanished like he did, Tsukune was told he had moved to America for his parents' new job.

When this happened, Tsukune became a combination of depressed, and just, confused. 'Why didn't he tell me?' Is a question that often crossed Tsukune's mind.

Once Tsukune arrived at Yokai, the only reason he didn't just say 'nope' and leave right when he saw the place was because he just didn't care what happened to him at that point, without Kiyo, Tsukune felt lost.

He just didn't care if he died or lived anymore, without Kiyo, he didn't see a point...

Then he met Moka.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Greetings, old friend.

Tsukune awoke in his bedroom, in an uncomfortable position in his bed, fully clothed in his school attire.

"Huh, I must've accidentally passed out after the club meet last night," Tsukune noted to himself, also realizing it was still dark out.

"You shouldn't make it a habit to talk to yourself," A cold, relaxed male voice said from the far corner of his bedroom.

Tsukune quickly glanced towards the direction of which the voice seemed to come from, but could only see a few feet in front of him in the darkness.

"W-who's there?" Tsukune, frightened, asked not actually expecting an answer.

"That's kinda cold, Tsukune, I thought for sure you'd remember me, friend." Tsukune could tell by the tone of the voice that he had a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean 'remember'? I've never me-" Tsukune began to say, but somehow the voice did seem somewhat familiar to him.

"It kinda makes me sad, we were so close," The voice laughed calmly.

Before Tsukune could carry on the conversation (If it could even be called that) He awoke in the bright morning, wearing his pajamas.

"A dream?" He thought, itching the back of his head.

"It felt so real," He continued to say aloud, pressing his head back against his pillow.

'Saturday, my favorite day of the week, no school, and all the free time I could possibly need... With Moka.' Tsukune let a smile override his face, as he rose from his bed.

'But I can't do any of that 'til I get my shower.' He approached his bathroom door, opening it to see a shadowy figure standing inside.

"Hello Love," The shadow said in the same voice as in his dream, as he vanished, no, as if he wasn't even there to begin with.

"What the hell..." Tsukune was beginning to feel uneasy, it's one thing to have a nightmare, but he's never hallucinated before.

He tried to just dismiss the strange events, and hopped into his shower, turning on the water.

xxxxxxxxxx

After finishing his shower, he wrapped himself with a towel, and approached the center of his room.

Once finished with drying off, he sighed suddenly as he slipped on an average outfit for the day off.

Tsukune made sure to fix up his hair before finally leaving his bedroom, making sure he didn't forget anything of importance.

He made his way to the courtyard, to see Moka waiting on him. 'Oh, Moka, you look beautiful today... Haha, yeah, if only I had the balls to say that outl oud.' Tsukune laughed to himself, approaching Moka.

"Hi Tsukune!" Moka happily greeted him, with a hug.

"H-hi Moka," He stuttered.

Tsukune then noticed all the other girls approaching them.

'Dammit all, can't I just have at least a little bit of alone time with Moka? Is that too much to ask?' He thought, sighing as they all arrived.

Before he could say anything, Kurumu tackled him, being sure to place his head in between her large breasts. "Cut it out, Kurumu!" Yukari shouted, dropping a golden wash tub on her head.

Tsukune has gotten used to this routine, and honestly, has grown tired of it all. Whilst his friends were bickering, he noticed a shadowed figure in the wooded area.

Unlike Mizore, this silhouette had a more masculine figure.

He hesitated slightly, then approached the man.

"Ah, Tsukune. Hello," The cold voice greeted once again.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Tsukune disrupted the 'civil' conversation the shadowed man was attempting to have.

"What? Do you really not recognize your best friend?" The man asked, remaining in his calm voice.

"Huh," Tsukune huffed. 'it can't be, could it? No, Kiyoshi left to America, plus I'm pretty sure he was human... But, who else could it possibly be?' Tsukune showed his thoughts on his puzzled face.

"Tsukune, it pains me that you don't remember, we shared a connection, a loving connection, since we were children," He said, leaving the shadows to reveal his face. His charcoal black hair blowing with the wind, and his eyes, one was red, the other was purple.

"K-Kiyoshi!?" Tsukune yelled, somehow recognizing his friend even though he looks so different.

He noticed Kiyo smile, only for a quick second. "Do I really sound so different that you can't recognize me by just voice anymore?" He Kiyo asked.

"S-sorry, but, well, I thought you were gone, forever!" Tsukune hugged Kiyo tightly. Kiyo returned the hug, letting his face tint a slight pink. "Tsukune, I'm so happy to see you-" Kiyoshi smiled, releasing from the hug.

"Kiyoshi- what happened to your eyes?" Tsukune asked, curiously. "Oh, well, I got turned into a ghoul," Kiyoshi told him coldly.

"Wha- how? By who?" Tsukune asked concerned. "It happened a while ago. I am now a Vampire Werewolf hybrid, let's see, the 'who' part... Well the werewolf that turned me, I never did catch his name honestly," Kiyo began to explain.

Tsukune's other friends began to approach, finally noticing Tsukune had left the group. "And the vampire that turned me was, ummm... Aqua, yeah, Aqua Shuzen," Kiyoshi blushed slightly saying her name.

But all the others had a different reaction to said name, just hearing it made them all freeze.

"W-what's wrong with you?" Kiyoshi questioned, puzzled.

"N-no, nothing at all," Tsukune stuttered, trying to act calm.

Kiyoshi just shrugged it of, noting that they must know Aqua, and she most likely did something bad to them.

"Alright Tsukune, so, I was kind of wondering if we could start our relationship fresh," Kiyoshi told Tsukune in form of a question.

'Oh, that's right, we were going to go on a date a week after he disappeared.' Tsukune remembered.

"Yeah, I would like that, K-Kiyo," Tsukune smiled. The girls were all confused on what was going on.

"Em, Tsukune, who's he? What's going one?" Kurumu asked what was on every bodies mind. "Oh, sorry, this is my best friend from my childhood. And, well, he just asked me on a date," Tsukune smiled.

"W-wait... WHAT!" all but Mizore yelled in sync.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Helllllllooooooooooo! That was chapter 1! how did you all like it? I know that the actual storyline part was short, but the rest of the chapters will most probably be longer trust me!

:D Please leave a review, for that is the only motivation-

(Other than follows and favorites :P)

-That'll make me want to continue this FanFic. And please, no reviews that say something about disliking OCs. :3 See ya all lates.


End file.
